


Darling Pet

by LonaOna



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Other, more tags to come, new to bdsm, slow burn probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonaOna/pseuds/LonaOna
Summary: Ellery wants to try something new, intimacy-wise, so they take a risk and meet up with someone from the internet.
Relationships: asra/original nb character
Kudos: 6





	Darling Pet

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my first time posting here, and it's been a while since I've written anything. Hopefully this goes over well, if not I may just ditch the story. It's a bit short, I just want to sort of dip my toes back into writing. This hasn't been redrafted, so please excuse any mistakes! If you find an error that's absolutely terrible or just kinda bugs you, shoot me a message however that works on here lol. If you have time, please leave a comment to let me know what you think! Well, enjoy!]

CHAPTER 1

Ellery sat on the couch, staring at the laptop balanced in their lap. They looked at the website that was pulled up on the screen, almost cringing at the dirty ads that flashed along the borders on the page. It was a dating website, although most would use that term loosely for this site in particular. It was a page for doms, subs and absolute newbies in the game to find like minded people and -perhaps- meet up with them.  
  
Of course they were flooded with skepticism at first, but the more they talked with people on the site, the more they wanted to actually meet someone. A little bit of digging later and a user named "theMagician" caught Ellery's eye. The two of them chatted for a bit back and forth, and it definitely seemed to be going well. But now they were at an impasse. Fingers tapped anxiously on the edge of their keyboard and Ellery sighed, pulling up the messenger app and shooting off a quick IM.

EL: hey tia?

PORTIA: eyy what's up?

EL: i'm not so sure about this. i love flings as much as the next but i always saw the person before i left with them. this seems kinda risque?

PORTIA: listen, you wanted a bit of adventure and something new, right? And what's more adventurous and exciting than a mystery date that could end up with you taking someone home? i mean you were matched by interests so there's that

EL: yeah, but those were....bedroom interests. What if he turns out to be a total creep??

PORTIA: then you ditch him and come on home bb <3

EL: true. Thanks tia, will you keep your phone on?

PORTIA: you know it. good luck, message me if you need anything!  
  
With that, Ellery sighed again, opening up the window with the mystery date chat. A quick "so where did you want to meet?" was sent off, and the waiting game began. Or, so they thought. The reply was immediate.

  
"I have a restaurant in mind. Meet around 7? Here's the address..." This was it, Ellery's last chance at turning back. Their thoughts turned to all of the boring nights alone, and all of the one-night stands where Ellery was less than impressed. Something good had to come out of this, right? Ellery nodded to no one in particular, taking the final jump.  


"Sounds good. See you then ;)"  
\-------  
Ellery had finally cleaned up, taking a thorough but quick shower, the music blaring through the steamy bathroom doing nothing to quell their nerves. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for the response to Ellery's last message.  
  
"I can't wait to meet you, little one."  
  
It sent delicious shivers down Ellery's spine, and at the same time had them questioning their actions. This was ridiculous. Why did the winky face have to be there? Now the mystery man thought they were more eager than the truth, and Ellery couldn't help but let worry course through their nerve wracked brain. What if Ellery was disappointing? This guy probably had tons of experience, and while Ellery was no spring chicken, they had never done anything like this.  
  
Sure, Ellery had done plenty of research, determining where they stood in the bedroom sense, if it was to be put that way. Probably a bottom, more happy to take rather than to dish out whatever the other was looking for. Greedy, perhaps, but Ellery felt it was a good place for the experience they had. Which was pretty much none, aside from some pretty boring roleplay. With these thoughts running havoc in their brain, Ellery got into the nearest yellow cab to head downtown.  
  
A little more quickly than anticipated, the cab pulled up to the restaurant, the driver commenting on the quality of the place. It was definitely high end, a fancier eatery than what Ellery would normally go to. Being a college drop out with a just above minimum wage job didn't leave much money to play with. Ellery shrugged to themself, trying to shake off any last minute jitters. A few quick steps through the cool autumn evening, and they were in the door. The mystery man had messaged Ellery, letting them know that he already had a table, just to let the host know that it was under Asra.  
  
Nerves finally residing, Ellery let their mind wander to what Asra might look like. Was he tall? Short? He might not be too handsome, considering that his profile picture was of a bluish snake, albeit a cute one. Ellery huffed, remembering what Portia said. If It bombs, they could call her and she'd be on her way, no worries.  
  
While the host led Ellery to the table, as soon as the pair rounded the corner Ellery hoped with everything they had that Asra was the absolute hottie sitting alone in the corner booth. The grin that crawled across their face was almost embarrassing when they were led to the table and the same man stood to greet Ellery. He took Ellery's hand and kissed the back of it, indigo eyes flicking up to meet theirs through thick dark lashes. _Shit._ He was way more attractive than they could have hoped.  
  
"Ellery? So pleasant to meet you. I'm Asra."


End file.
